Sinful Behavior
by Slytherin Child
Summary: After Ginny Weasley has a run in with Draco Malfoy a game of seduction, lust and wit is set in place. It was a dangerous game with dangerous consequences. But when you played the game with Draco Malfoy, one can't be too sure.
1. Chapter One: I'm Not A Child Anymore

**Disclaimer** – I own absolutely nothing. Really now, if I owned all of this, would I be writing fanfiction? This all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**============================**

**Part I: I'm Not A Child Anymore **

** **

"Ginny! You better wake up and get down here, Harry and Hermione will be arriving in a few minutes!" 

          Virginia groaned as she heard her mother's attempt to make her wake up. She glanced at her muggle alarm clock, which did not go off today. **9:30 AM it read, an hour later than what she would've normally woken up at. Virginia stifled a yawn before getting off her bed and headed to the bathroom to proceed to her normal morning ritual. She took a quick shower and then brushed her teeth. Today she had picked out an emerald green long sleeved shirt that was light enough to be worn in summer with comfortable jeans. She pulled her auburn hair into a tight ponytail with a few ringlets framing her face. With one last look in the mirror she proceeded down the stairs to greet Hermione and Harry.**

          She advanced to the kitchen to grab a bit of breakfast, she was greeted with a peck on the cheek from her mother and father and a hoarse good morning from Ron. Virginia went to sit down at her seat, but not before surveying the table. The table was set to seat 12 people, but with only 4 people it looked empty. Fred and George had decided to pursue their lifelong dream and created Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was stationed in Hogsmeade. The both of them now lived in a flat not far from their shop. Both were single but seemed to be married to each other instead. Percy had taken over Barty Crouch's job after the fatal incident in her third year with the Triwizard Tournament. He too had his own flat near the Ministry. Bill was still in Egypt, he wrote that he was dating a Veela named Fler or Floo or something of the sort, all Virginia knew was that Bill's girlfriend was the School Champion from Beauxbatons at the Triwizard Tournament. Charlie was still in Romania doing who knows what with dragons. He wrote in his letters that he was dating but he still didn't have anyone special enough to bring home. 

Her glance now turned to Ron, who was wolfing down his bacon and eggs no doubt happy that Harry and Hermione were coming over. Her thoughts went back to the first month of summer vacation. That was when Ron actually acted like a big brother, talking, joking, and playing with her. Virginia sighed. She knew that would all end after Hermione and Harry would arrive, Ron would go back to being the insufferable git he had been all through last year.

"Ginny? Ginny are you there?" 

Virginia shook herself, "What? Did you say something?"

Arthur eyed his daughter, "Yes actually, I said that Bill will be coming tomorrow, and will be staying with us until your school term starts, he's also bringing his girlfriend Fleur as well."

Virginia's eyes widened in excitement, "Really dad? Ooh that's great! I can't wait for him to come!" Obviously, Bill was Virginia's favourite brother. They shared a special bond that could've only formed between the youngest and oldest child. Bill treated Virginia as if she was a grown woman instead of an 11 year old child that most of her brothers treated her as. 

Breakfast continued on silently with small conversations about the up rise of Voldemort. Apparently, the Dark Lord was gaining power each day and Death Eater attacks were becoming more common. Due to the fact of this, this year Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination classes were increased to 2 hours instead of one. This meant that one class had to be cancelled for the year; sadly it was Care of Magical Creatures. Dumbledore had decided to cancel the class because of lack of student participation. It was obvious why Dumbledore wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts' time increased, but many wondered why Divination? And not Potions or Transfiguration? Dumbledore simply replied that they needed to find Seers to find out future attacks of Voldemort or Death Eaters. Virginia wasn't exactly ecstatic about these arrangements; she really did hate Divination and the old bag Trelawney, pathetic excuse of a Seer if you asked her. 

Suddenly, a sound came from the living room. Ron hastily dropped his napkin on the table and said, "That must be Harry and 'Mione." He then left and walked at an anticipated pace to the living room. Molly and Arthur followed behind with an equal pace as Ron. Ginny groaned and proceeded to follow her family, but with a much slower pace. 

Harry and Hermione arrived by Floo Powder and sure enough there they were. They were covered with black soot; they eagerly tried to wipe it off. Molly eagerly went over to them and took them both in a huge embrace; she fawned over them as if they were her own children. Virginia heard her mother say how thin Harry looked and the muggles must've been starving him again. She also heard her mother say to Hermione how grown up and pretty she looked now. Hermione's face flushed. 

Ron went over to Harry and looked like he was about to embrace Harry but shook his hand instead. Virginia rolled her eyes at Ron, he and his manly tactics. 

Ron then went over to Hermione and took her in one hell of a hug if you asked her. When Ron let go, his face was about the same shade as his hair. Virginia snorted at Ron, ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year Ron had begun to have feelings towards Hermione. Now they were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts Ron still hadn't even told her yet. 

Virginia was pulled out of her thoughts when her mother had called out to her to come over and greet Harry and Hermione. Virginia sighed and reluctantly walked over to give both Harry and Hermione a hug and a brief hello, before she excused herself to go upstairs and prepare Hermione's bed. Virginia didn't miss the dazed look on Harry's face as he stared at her. 

__

_Wow, she's definitely changed through the summer, Harry told himself mentally as he watched Ginny's retreating back._

After Virginia was out of ear shot, Ron quietly said to Harry and Hermione, "That was weird, Ginny didn't even blush or stutter when she talked to you Harry." Hermione made a face at Ron and point blank said that Ginny was not a child anymore and her crush on Harry was diminishing. Harry held back a disappointing look instead he just shrugged, pretending he didn't care as usual. 

Virginia took the stairs two at a time and rushed into her room and closed the door softly. Her room was no longer the awful pale pink it had been for the last 15 years of her life but now a soft shade of lavender. The childhood toys she had grown up were now no longer in her room, but now upstairs in the attic, she still had a few exceptions though like her favourite stuffed dragon she had grown up with. Hermione's cot was right beside her bed; it had a Chudley Canon pillowcase with a light blue comforter. Virginia made her way to her bed and sat on her white comforter giving a loud sigh. 

_Oh so now he notices me, it only took him about 6 years, Virginia thought to herself, __I hope he doesn't think I'm going to fall to my knees and worship him now that he's noticed me, if he does, he has no idea."_

Unexpectedly, someone knocked on Virginia's door.

"Ginny, can I come in? I have to put my stuff in your room," came Hermione's voice.

Virginia got up and opened the door to see a disheveled and flushed Hermione, probably from the hugs her mother and Ron gave her, "Hi Hermione, sure you can just put your trunk anywhere." 

"Thanks Gin," Virginia flinched as Hermione called her "Gin", but made sure she didn't see it. 

After Hermione got things settled in, she sat down on her cot and gestured Virginia to sit in front of her. Virginia did what she was told.

"So Ginny, what's with the new attitude?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"What do you mean? My attitude hasn't changed a bit,"

"Ginny, I meant your attitude towards Harry. I mean, last year if Harry gave you that dazed look you would've been blushing furiously but this year…"

"Hermione, I am not a child anymore! I am over O-V-E-R over Harry Potter! I wish everyone could treat me like a god damn grown woman for once instead of an 11 year old!" Virginia cried out angrily, she then made her way towards the door, but Hermione caught her wrist and pulled her down onto the cot to sit beside her. Virginia reluctantly stayed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's true you're no longer a child anymore, you're practically all grown up now," Hermione softly told her, she stroked Virginia's hair in a motherly gesture, and looked down at her, "Well you definitely look all grown up."

Virginia rolled her eyes. It was true, the last few years had been good to her, even if Virginia never believed it. Her hair was not the bright orange her brothers all had but a nice deep auburn colour. Her hair was not straight, it was naturally wavy, and was very long; it came about halfway down her back. Her mother had always asked to cut it for her, but Virginia always said no because it was one of her few good features, and after that her mother would always murmur that she was becoming worse than Bill. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, but they weren't that visible, unless you studied her for an amount of time. She had developed curves in all the right places. Her chest was not huge but not too small, they were about the perfect size for her petite 5'3'' form.

But, Virginia didn't see these things. She saw a girl with bright red hair, too many freckles, an undeveloped body and way too short for her liking. She was always too hard on herself, if only she knew that there were a few boys at Hogwarts always giving her the same dazed looks Harry had given her.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'm sorry that I freaked out on you, I overreacted," Virginia said kindly.

Hermione gave Virginia a small smile, "Its okay Gin, so any plans on how you're going to let Harry down gently?" 

Virginia grinned at Hermione, "No not really, haven't given it any thought yet, but have you given any thought about Ron yet?"

Hermione blushed. "Well…actually I have to go and get…ah I have to go help your mother with something," Hermione said quickly. Before Virginia could utter another word, Hermione was gone.

Virginia laughed softly. It was so obvious that Ron and Hermione were meant for each other. After Hermione had broken up with Viktor Krum at the beginning of term last year, Ron had begun to give her hugs and pecks on the cheeks more times than enough times. Not that Hermione was complaining of course.  

Virginia straightened the comforter on Hermione's cot that had a few creases on them after they sat on it, and then made her way downstairs where she found Hermione and Harry eating breakfast.

"Here Harry, have some more French toast, I swear you're becoming more like a stick each year," Molly hastily shoved more French toast onto Harry's plate.

Virginia smirked at what her mother said. Harry Potter was anything but a stick. He had gotten a more muscular build due to the fact of him training for Quidditch the last few years, and his shoulders had gotten broader. He went through a major growth spurt last year and was now at least 5'10". His hair was a dark chestnut colour which was always untidy (he never did like gel), and under the bangs of his hair was the oh so famous lightening scar that Voldemort had left on him. He had gotten rid of the black-rimmed glasses now replaced with modern silver rimmed ones that went well with his emerald green eyes. 

Ron and Hermione sat beside each other. Ron stared lovingly at Hermione, while Hermione looked flushed and awkward. She soon became very interested at the piece of bacon that was on her plate. 

Virginia made her way to sit beside Harry and across from Ron and Hermione. She listened attentively to her father as he talked about the newest muggle artifact he was studying; the cell phone. Virginia was listening to the point where Arthur was wondering how a phone could be used without a wire when Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

Virginia turned to face him, "Yes, Harry?"

"Ginny, I was just wondering, well…could I have a word with you after breakfast outside?" Harry asked hopefully. 

Virginia looked at him strangely, he almost sounded desperate, "Oh sure, of course." 

Harry gave Virginia a huge smile and continued eating his breakfast. 

Virginia turned her attention back to her father's speech about the cell phone, but her thoughts wandered off to what Harry was going to ask her.

(**A/N** – Hmmm…should I leave it here? No I'm not that evil…hehe)

          After Harry and Hermione had finished with breakfast, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to do a bit of last minute homework (**A/N** – Sure they are *wink wink*). Arthur then had to go to his job at the Ministry of Magic. Molly then said that she was going to check up on the twins and see that they weren't up to any trouble.

          When everyone had left the living room, except for Harry and Virginia, Harry motioned for them to go out to the backyard. Virginia nodded and made her way to the backyard. They sat beside each other on the stone bench with an awkward silence at first before Harry broke it.

          "Ginny, I don't know what was wrong with me for the past 5 years, I swear I must've been blind or something," Harry took a chance to glance at Ginny, she had a look of surprise, but Harry continued, "I think I'm seeing you in a new light."

          Virginia raised her eyebrows and started, "Harry, I…" 

          But she didn't get very far because Harry held up his hand and said, "No, let me finish. I just want to say, I'm sorry that I ignored you for practically 5 years, and…well, are you willing to give _us_ a chance?" Harry emphasized on the word _us_.

          Virginia simply stared at him, speechless. _What? Does he really think, I still have a crush on him? _Ginny's mind screamed at her. She looked into Harry's bright green eyes filled with hope and what was that other emotion in his eyes…lust?

          Virginia hesitated. "Harry, I'm sorry but…I don't have any romantic feelings towards you anymore, I practically love you like a brother now," Virginia told him quietly, "I'm really sorry Harry." She looked at Harry, his green eyes were no longer bright but dull, and filled with no longer hope but hurt.

          Silence fell down between them before Harry spoke, "I…but…I'm Harry Potter! The boy that you've been madly in love with for the past 5 years! What happened to that sweet little girl then Ginny??"

          Virginia stood up and glared daggers at Harry. "I am no longer in love with you Harry Potter, no wait...I never was in love with you! I was infatuated with you but never in love with you! Just because you're Harry Potter, doesn't mean that I'll fall to your feet and confess undying love for you!" Virginia then looked down at him, he looked taken back, but she continued anyways, "I am not an 11 year old Harry! I'm not a child anymore!" 

          Virginia stomped back inside of the house, flushed and angry. She left an utterly shocked Harry Potter outside. Who knew little Ginny Weasley had claws?

**A/N – Ooh Harry is so egotistical. I got the idea of making him have a huge ego when I was talking to my friend Mary that all of the guys at our school just thought too highly of themselves, heh. Oh don't worry, Draco will come into the story next chapter. So now you're thinking that this chapter doesn't relate to the prologue whatsoever? Oh how wrong you can be my friend, it applies to later chapters, don't want to reveal anything too soon. **REVIEW PLEASE!** Oh I'll decide on my beta reader very soon, sorry this chapter isn't beta read yet. **


	2. Chapter Two: Different, Eh?

**Disclaimer** – I own absolutely nothing. Really now, if I owned all of this, would I be writing fanfiction? This all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**============================**

**Part II: Different, Eh? **

"Of all the bigheaded things he could say he—oi! What the hell?!" Virginia collided with a hard chest while murmuring to herself. She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes (**A/N – I just read CoS over again and it does say that Ginny has brown eyes, I always thought they were green though…anyways on with the story) met her brother's raging chestnut ones. **

          "What the hell is right Ginny! How could you reject Harry, he's the bloody boy who lived and my best friend!" Ron cried in fury.

          Virginia rubbed her forehead impatiently. Ron had obviously heard the entire conversation that she and Harry had had. She tilted her head and saw Hermione coming to Ron's side. 

Virginia quickly redeemed herself. "I don't give a damn if Harry's the boy who lived, and I can bloody well reject who ever the hell I want."

Ron looked at Virginia, flabbergasted. He slowly walked over to his favourite armchair and sat down with the same shocked expression.

Hermione settled her gaze on to Virginia and then back to Ron, she had a questioning look on her face. "Someone mind telling me what happened here?" 

Ron quickly stood up. "You want to know what happened. I'll tell you what happened!! Harry had just emptied his entire heart out to my little sister," he gave Virginia a hard look, "and he offered his apology about ignoring her for the past few years, and guess what Ginny did? She rejected him flat in his face!" Ron threw his hands up in desperation. 

Hermione widened her eyes at what Ron had just told her, her gaze then went on to Virginia. "You're joking right?" 

Virginia shook her head timidly.

"Oh my," was all Hermione could mutter out.

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh my is right!" his gaze went on to Virginia once again, "I mean how could you snub him Gin?!"

Virginia growled softly and stood up. Ron's 6'2" form towered over Virginia's petite stature, but what Virginia told Ron easily him feel tiny. 

"Listen Ron, and listen good. I told you, I don't give a fuck if I rejected the boy who lived a.k.a. Harry Potter. I most certainly don't care if he offered his apology because it means nothing to me. Do you think that one little apology will make me forget about the last 5 years he's ignored and hurt me? Well I've got news for you Ronald Jeffery Weasley! It certainly won't!" Virginia's eyes burned with ferocity, "you need to stay the hell out of my business Ron, what went on between me and Harry has absolutely nothing to do with you." 

Ron's jaw dropped open and closed. He was too overcome with disbelief that his little sister had just barked back at him. Virginia took this as a chance to walk out of the room. She stayed behind out of sight for a moment to hear what Ron would say. She heard Hermione try to console him with word such as, "Oh come on Ron, she's pretty much grown up now," and "you knew never know she might go back to Harry at the start of term." 

Virginia's face turned into a scowl. _'What the hell? Didn't I just spend a good solid five minutes telling her that I was over Harry and there was no way I'd ever go out with him??' _

She then turned around and went down the hallway up to her bedroom. She caught a glimpse of Harry, he was still outside sitting in the same position he was when she had left him. _'Well it serves him right, bloody thought I'd go out with him just because he's the famous Harry Potter." _

She opened the door to her bedroom and sat on her bed for a good 10 minutes or so of silence until Hermione barged into the room.

"He really said that to you Gin? He really wanted to go out with you? Why didn't you say yes?" Hermione said this all in an exasperated voice. Hermione's hair was disheveled and her clothes were a little rumpled. _'Probably, just had a snog with Ron.' _Virginia mentally sneered to herself.

Virginia looked at Hermione, slightly annoyed at her rudeness and growled, "Hermione, I thought I told you I don't like Harry any more and I doubt that I ever will again! Didn't I just tell you that this morning when you came?"

Hermione eyed Virginia doubtfully. "Yes, but this is the boy you were practically in love with for the past 5 years." 

Virginia shook her head in irritation at Hermione. "_Were_ is right Hermione, that was in the past, and I never was in love with him." 

"Oh come on Ginny, why don't you give him a chance? Remember you wrote that Valentine to him when you were in your—," 

Hermione couldn't get any further before Virginia cut her off in a cold and distant voice that made Hermione take a step back.

"The past is the past." 

** **

* * * 

          Virginia groggily walked down the stairs after a night of troubled sleep. Hermione seemed to be a bit mad at Virginia for snapping at her. Ron for one was ticked off at Virginia for rejecting Harry and talking back to him. Harry tried to ignore her at all costs if possible; it was as if Virginia didn't exist to him.  

_Well that doesn't exactly make things different than they've already have. The three of you already ignore and pretend like I don't exist anyways, she told herself fervently._

          She stepped down the last step of the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen. She was surprised at the sight beheld against her; instead of the usual six people at the table there were now eight. 

          "Ginny, you've finally woke up," Molly cheerfully said to her daughter, "Bill and Fleur arrived at about 7 this morning, they didn't want to wake you up though, we all know how grumpy you get when you don't get your sleep dear."

          Virginia cracked into a huge smile when she saw the appearance of her favourite brother and his girlfriend. Bill still had his long red hair that he was famous for in the Weasley clan, and the fang earring stood out prominently. His hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. He wore denim jeans that were baggy and a dirty white T-shirt much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. Her gaze then went to Fleur, she was still as beautiful as ever, of course her being half Veela helped. She noticed Ron and Harry gawking at her in a very lewd manner. Of course Fleur didn't seem to dislike Bill's choice of clothing, Fleur seemed to like the rugged look on her boyfriend of 10 months. Her silvery blonde hair was swept up in a tight bun with a few strands sticking out here and there. She wore a simple white halter-top with a denim skirt. 

          "What're you waiting for Gin-Gin, come give us a hug!" Bill's strong voice boomed into her head.

          Virginia shook her head and snapped back to reality, she then jumped into Bill's awaiting embrace. 

          "It iz zo good to zee you Ginny," Fleur said to Virginia as she hugged her.

          When Virginia pulled away from Fleur she replied, "It's great to see the both of you two too, it's been awhile."

          Bill smiled and gave Virginia a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, it has been a long time, about 4 months I'd say?" He then pulled Fleur to his side and snaked an arm around her waist, "anyways, Fleur and I would like to make an announcement to you all." 

          Molly dropped the plate of pancakes she carried in and cried out, "Oh no Bill! You didn't get Fleur pregnant did you?!" 

          Bill and Fleur chortled at Molly's outburst but Bill quickly explained. "Don't worry Mum, Fleur isn't preggers, well at least not yet."

          Molly covered her mouth in excitement. "Then that means, oh it must only mean that the both of you're getting—," 

          "Yes Mum, Fleur and I are going to get married," Bill finished the sentence off for his mother. 

          As everyone gathered around the happy couple to congratulate them on their engagement, Virginia stood to the side. She was simply shocked. Her favourite brother was getting married to a Veela that he had barely been going out with for more than a year. That meant that when he was married, he would no longer pay as much attention to Virginia as he had before. All of that attention would be directed to Fleur and the family that Fleur and Bill would create sooner or later. 

          "Ginny, what are you doing over zer? Won't you come and congratulate uz?" Fleur's silky voice suddenly got Virginia's attention. 

          Virginia looked up to see Fleur's bright and happy face. "Oh ummm…yeah sure." Virginia went up to Bill and Fleur and embraced them the second time in the day, "congratulations you two, I'm happy for you." Not wanting the spotlight on her again Virginia asked when Bill had proposed.

          Bill beamed at Virginia and his gaze went back to Fleur once again. "Well, I proposed to her just last week. We were in France visiting her parents and I decided to take her out to dinner at one of those little restaurants right beside the Eiffel Tower. So I had the cook put the ring in her favourite dessert, which is chocolate mousse. She almost bloody well choked on the ring, but nonetheless she accepted my proposal." 

          Molly wiped away a tear of joy, and embraced Bill and Fleur again.

          The wedding was the topic at breakfast. Apparently, they decided to have the wedding sometime next summer in Italy. Italy was where they first exchanged their first _I love you's, and the place held a special significance to the both of them. _

          Virginia was left out of the entire conversation completely. It wasn't until Bill asked her if she wanted to accompany him and Fleur to Diagon Alley so that she could buy her school supplies and robes was when she returned back to reality. 

          "Oh sure Bill, I'd love to go with you guys," Virginia told her brother amiably, "I'll just go upstairs and grab some money." 

          "Okay, I'll go with you I have to grab some things from my room anyways," Bill replied.

          They excused themselves from the table and went upstairs. Virginia grabbed her pouch of sickles, knuts and five galleons. She sighed, she hated being poor and always getting second hand things. She was always ruthlessly teased by the Slytherins especially Draco Malfoy just because she didn't have as much money as they did. 

          As Virginia was making her way downstairs back into the kitchen, Bill re-approached her. 

          "Say Gin, I forgot to give you one of my special presents this time so I thought I'd make it up to you," Bill grinned at her. 

          It sort of became tradition that whenever Bill returned to visit the Burrow, he'd always bring back one special gift to Virginia. Last time it had been an ancient delicate vase that he had found in the pyramids. His supervisors said that it was worthless, but still nonetheless beautiful, so Bill had given it to Virginia. The vase now stood on Virginia's writing desk filled with roses.

          "You don't have to Bill, I know that you've been caught up with Fleur and everything…" Virginia trailed off.

          "No Gin, it's tradition. Anyways, why don't I buy you your new robes, Mum said that your old ones are getting too small and you needed some new ones and dress robes right?"

          Virginia nodded and blushed. She didn't like to talk about the amount of money that her family was not providing even if it was to her brother. "Okay Bill, if you insist on buying me new robes, I guess I'll consent on that." 

          Bill smiled down at his little sister and dug through his pockets and fished out about 10 galleons. "Okay, well I'll give you the money and you can go on your own and buy your school supplies and robes, Fleur and I just want to spend a few hours looking around Diagon Alley alone."

          Virginia's jaw would've dropped open if it wasn't for the way Bill was smiling at her. "Oh, yeah sure that's okay." She couldn't believe it, wasn't the point of asking her to go along with them was too spend some quality time together? 

          "Okay then, now here's the money," Bill handed the money to Virginia, "let's go find Fleur and Floo to Diagon Alley." 

          Virginia gave Bill a big fake smile to him. Maybe he would've noticed that the smile on Virginia's face was a little too sweet if he hadn't been so in love and google eyed with Fleur. 

* * * 

          Virginia found herself in front of _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. She hardly ever went to Madam Malkin's for robes. Virginia and her family usually visited the second hand robe store across the street. 

          After Fleur, Bill and Virginia flooed to Diagon Alley they parted and went their separate ways. They agreed to meet back in about 2 hours in front of the wand shop: _Ollivanders. _Bill and Fleur had gone off browsing about leaving Virginia by herself. 

          After about an hour or so of buying her new books and supplies for her sixth year, she decided now would be a good time to buy her new robes.

          Virginia sighed deeply and stepped into the quaint little shop. Madam Malkin quickly took sight of her and whisked her away to the back of the shop and instructed her to stand on the footstool. There the dumpy woman put black robes on Virginia and started pinning them in place. About 15 minutes after, Madam Malkin finally finished fitting her robes and made her 4 other copies of the exact replica with the simple swoosh of her wand. 

          "Now dear, I see you need dress robes as well," Madam Malkin looked up from the list that Hogwarts had sent her. 

          Virginia nodded. Although she had snapped back at 'The Dream Team' she still felt oddly uncomfortable talking with strangers. 

          "Well, your Headmaster Dumbledore did say for the ladies that if they do wish to abort the traditional robes and wear something a bit more modern, they may do so if they wish," Madam Malkin told Virginia, "would you like the traditional ones or modern ones?"

          "Well, is there much of a difference?" Virginia said awkwardly. 

          "Well as you know the traditional ones are very much the same as the kind men wear but a bit tighter and come in a range of more colours, but they cover you up very much so," Madam Malkin said distastefully, "and then there are the modern ones. They're technically not robes but more like muggle dresses but very stylish these days. They show far more skin than the traditional ones you'd wear before, so what would you like?"

          Virginia was deep in thought for a matter of mere seconds. She did want people to notice her more and maybe wearing stylish dress robes would get her the attention that she deserved. "I guess I'll go for the modern ones."

          Madam Malkin smiled at her. "Good on you dear, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be covered up with those traditional robes," she smiled at Virginia and eyed her for a few seconds. Madam Malkin murmured something about the colours gold, navy blue or emerald green contrasting nicely with her hair. Madam Malkin then disappeared for a moment but came back in an instant with 3 dresses in her arms. 

"Now dear, I want you to try on this one," Madam Malkin instructed Virginia. Virginia was about to take the dress and try it on when Madam Malkin flicked her wrist with her wand and the dress appeared on Virginia.

Virginia looked at the full-length mirror in front of her. The dress was very form fitting and covered her entire front modestly. The sleeves were long and ended in a V point. She suddenly felt a chill on her back. She turned around and her eyes widened. The entire back was completely bare, the dress only started again when her buttocks was starting to show. 

"The dress looks quite lovely on you don't you think?" Madam Malkin suddenly asked her. 

Virginia looked at Madam Malkin uneasily, "Umm…I don't think so, it's a bit too revealing in the back."

"Yes, probably is, maybe the emerald green will look better on you," Madam Malkin muttered. She flicked her wand again and the navy blue dress disappeared and the emerald green replaced it.

The green one looked a lot nicer and reasonably covered a bit more. The dress had thin spaghetti straps holding the dress up. It was very tight around her hips and midway down her thighs, but after that the rest of the dress flared out. There were two slits on each side of her dress that ended at the knee. 

"How about this one dear? It's not too revealing," Madam Malkin said kindly. 

"Err…it's a bit too tight though, but there's still one more dress right?" Virginia said her mind not fully made up. 

"Yes, yes there is," Madam Malkin then flicked her wrist and her dress turned into the shimmering gold one. 

Virginia turned to face the mirror and was shocked at her appearance. She didn't look like the little innocent Ginny everyone knew. She looked like…Virginia. The top of the dress was in the form of a halter-top. The neckline wasn't too low but showed enough to give the boys a tease. The back covered about 2/3 of her back and she felt reasonably comfortable with that. The gown molded her body perfectly, and showed off every curve that she had. There was one slit on the left side of the dress that went up to about mid thigh. She looked like a sophisticated young woman. 

"Well with the look in your eyes, I can see that you've made your choice," Madam Malkin unexpectedly said to Virginia, "yes, the gold goes nice with your golden highlights in your red hair."

They both suddenly heard the sound of the bell on the door, which meant there were customers that just entered the shop. "I'll be right back now, I'll pack your uniform robes and then I'll get that dress off of you and pack it up as well after I see to the other customer," Madam Malkin told her, and she left to attend another customer leaving Virginia admiring herself in the mirror.

"Well, what have we here? Weasley, I never thought I'd see the day to find you in here," an all too familiar voice drawled.

Virginia turned around and met the intense stare of Draco Malfoy. Virginia took in a sharp intake of breath. This was most definitely not the Draco Malfoy she remembered last year. He had considerably changed. Last year he was barely 5'10" but he was now a clear 6' at least. His hair wasn't gelled back but he let his blonde strands fall across his forehead. Even through his black button up shirt one could tell that he gained some newfound muscles, all those years of Quidditch actually had done some good for him. He had tanned, but was still a bit pale though. 

She looked up at his face and noticed that he had the same expression on as her. The only difference was that his silver orbs weren't on her face but raking them across her body appreciatively. 

"Malfoy! You pervert! Stop eye balling me and get the hell out of here!" Virginia hissed angrily at Draco.

Draco looked up and smirked at her, "Don't flatter yourself Weasley, I'd never lower myself to your standards." Although his words were meant to seem harsh, his eyes seemed to disagree with him, his silver slits were on the dress once again. "You're different Weasley."

Virginia merely stared at him before sternly telling him, "Stop with your stupid games Malfoy, and leave."

Draco then walked a full circle around Virginia and stopped behind her. His hands found the strings that held the dress together and playfully let them slip through his hands. "No, I don't think I will, it's quite fun annoying you Weasel," he said to her. His hand found that one lace that if you pulled it than the whole dress would come tumbling down to her feet. 

Virginia stayed silent, trying to collect what was going on. Was Draco Malfoy actually trying to flirt with her of all people? 

"What, aren't you going to say anything?" he asked her. But once again she remained silent, although he tormented her countless times, there were some times when she'd yell back but then most of the time she'd remain silent, this was one of those times. His hands left the single lace and his fingers traced her bare shoulder line. 

Virginia abruptly turned around, with her standing on the stool they were both of equal height and she clearly told him, "Get. Out. Now."

Draco opened his mouth to say something when someone yelled out. "Draco darling, come here and try on some of these new robes," the voice no doubt belonged to his mother, Narcissa. 

Draco took a small step closer to her. There was about one inch separating them, and for one brief moment Virginia thought that he was going to kiss her but he only said, "I'll be seeing you around Weasley, you can be sure of that." With that he exited the room, leaving behind a puzzled red head. 

**A/N – Oh my goodness, I finally finished the second chapter. 8 pages. Ah our favourite Slytherin has made an appearance finally. Hmmm…so now you're probably wondering why Draco is actually flirting with a Weasley of all people?? *sigh* well you'll find out soon enough in the third chapter. Hehe. Took me only about 3 weeks to update huh? Well third chapter is in the works as we speak. **Please Review.****


	3. Chapter Three: Stone Smashed

**Disclaimer** – I own absolutely nothing. Really now, if I owned all of this, would I be writing fanfiction? This all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**============================**

**Part III: Stone Smashed**

"So called favourite brother, doesn't even give a damn about me," Virginia angrily growled to herself. She stabbed her scrambled eggs mercilessly. 

          After, Virginia's little encounter with Draco she made her way towards _Ollivanders. She was of course baffled at Draco's sudden behavior toward hers, she had mentally noted to herself to figure out what Draco Malfoy's game with her was at the start of term. She never really had gotten to know Draco Malfoy that well. Well other than the fact that she knew he was an arrogant git and future Death Eater, she knew nothing about him. But then again, her mother always told her that __everything was not what it appeared to be. Virginia always seemed to want to know more than what was on the surface; she wanted to know what was within. _

When Virginia had spotted the two lovebirds, they made their way to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. Virginia had to endear an endless session of Fleur and Bill showing their affection towards each other. Of course she didn't really think there was anything wrong with public affection but you kind of have to draw the line when snogging in front of your little sister. Once everyone was finished with their sundaes, the three of them headed back to the Burrow.__

The last week of summer vacation had been a complete blur mostly. Virginia had kept to herself and stayed in her room finishing off some of the homework she had neglected for the past 2 months. Ron and Harry were still ignoring her completely, and only spoke to her if it was necessary. Hermione had gotten a bit softer towards Virginia but not as much, she still hung around Ron and Harry more so than her. 

The last day of summer holidays was what she vividly remembered the most though. Fred and George had come over to visit the family and greet Bill and Fleur. Followed after dinner, was a mini Quidditch game. Fleur and Hermione had politely declined playing in the dangerous wizarding sport and preferred to watch, but Virginia happily accepted. Virginia wasn't the best Quidditch player in the world but she did like the feel of herself being on a broomstick, it made her feel free.

They abandoned the role of the Seeker because it was getting a bit dark and finding the Snitch would be hard. It was Fred, George and Virginia versus Harry, Ron and Bill. Bill and Fred were Keepers, Harry and George were the Chasers and Ron and Virginia were the Beaters. Virginia saw this as the perfect opportunity to get all of the anger out of her system in this little game of Quidditch. She had hit Harry several times with her bludger; Harry dismissed it despite the several bruises on his body. Ron, Harry and Bill had won with a score of 120 to 100. Virginia was sure her team would've had a comeback if not of her mother calling them in. Even though they lost, it was well worth it to see Harry grimacing in pain when he was attending to the bruises Virginia had caused.

Today was the day Virginia would go back to her Hogwarts and start her 6th year while Hermione, Ron and Harry would enter their last and final year. When Virginia had come down she found out that Bill and Fleur had left without saying good-bye to her. Molly told her that Bill was needed in Egypt for a new wizard pyramid they found. The goblins thought there were at least 20 curses in there and they needed Bill right away. She was extremely mad at this and that was where Virginia was now…stabbing her scrambled eggs brutally.

"Err…Gin, maybe you should take it easy on those eggs," George teased her, "I mean they didn't do anything to you."

Virginia glared at George.

George was about to comment on Virginia when Molly came in and announced for everyone to hurry up and eat so they wouldn't be late getting on the Hogwarts Express. 

Virginia quickly dropped her fork on her plate and went upstairs before anyone could say a word. She wasn't in the mood to tell her family about her foul frame of mind that day. 

She retreated to her bedroom, and grabbed her trunk. She took one final look in the mirror. She wore a simple white long sleeve with a silver geometrical pattern in the middle and a pair of black flared jeans. She topped off the look with her favourite pair of white trainers. Her auburn ringlets cascaded half way down her back, filled with luster and shine. 

Finally satisfied, she made her way downstairs where she saw everyone already prepared and making their way out side to the Ministry cars her father had hired. Outside, there were 2 blue and white cars waiting in front of their house. They needed two because there were about 8 people going to King's Cross altogether. Fred and George thought that it was necessary to see off Harry, Hermione and Ron because it was their last year. 

Arthur, Molly, Fred and George took one car while Virginia, Harry, Hermione and Ron took the other. The threesome made Virginia sit in the front seat with the old driver while the three of them sat in the back talking in hushed whispers. No doubt, it was about some way to bring down Voldemort on their own. 

The car ride lasted less than 5 minutes. After that, everyone filed out of the cars and through the magical barrier. There everyone said his or her good byes to Fred, George, Molly and Arthur. 'The Dream Team' went on their own separate compartment shunning Virginia. But no matter, Virginia really wasn't exactly in the mood to be stuck in a compartment with the three of them anyways. She silently trudged through the already fill compartments and made her way towards the very back of the train, she was quite positive that nobody else had took refuge in the back of the last compartment. There she could at least have half an hour of total peace and quiet. 

Virginia passed by many of her acquaintances. All of the people she called friends were not her friends; they were her acquaintances. The people she usually took to hanging around with were her brother's friends. Virginia usually found herself talking to Seamus, Dean and Neville more than once in a while. She knew they only put up with her because she was Ron's little sister and probably felt sorry for her. None of the boys seemed to want her romantically; all three of them had girlfriends. Seamus had been going out with Lavender Brown for a good solid 6 months now; they were quite the couple. They often showed their affection towards each other in the public's eye though. Neville had been seen with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff on more than one occasion. Dean had just recently started seeing Parvarti Patil. Although Parvarti was head over heels with Dean, Virginia could tell that Dean was hardly interested in her. Dean was probably feeling left out and got himself a girlfriend so he wouldn't feel left out of the group.

She passed a compartment filled with Slytherins as well. From what she heard, the Slytherins always brought a stash of alcohol and illegal substances on to their compartment, and gotten themselves stone smashed on it. From past experience, she learned to avoid that particular compartment. She shuddered at the memory of the train ride home last term.

* * *

_          Hermione had asked Virginia politely to leave; she said there were certain issues that she wanted to speak to Ron and Harry about privately. Virginia nodded silently and went off in search of Dean, Seamus and Neville. But, she was pretty sure they were quite occupied with their girlfriends, seeing they wouldn't be able to see them for 2 months. So she decided to look for an empty compartment._

_          Some how, Virginia had found an empty compartment not far from the front. She settled herself comfortably on the seat and looked out to the scenery that was being rapidly passed. Virginia was close to sleep when she heard the compartment door open. Her eyes fluttered open quickly and there her chocolate brown eyes met Draco Malfoy's silver orbs. When he laid eyes on her, Draco put on his all too familiar smirk. He made his way closer towards her. _

_          He leaned in and was about an inch away when he said, "So Weasley, what are you doing all by yourself? Aren't you scared that you're all alone with a big, bad, Slytherin?"_

_          Virginia knew all too well that Draco was drunk as hell. His appearance was slightly disheveled. His usually slicked back hair had fallen across his forehead, and his face was flushed. He had awkwardly walked towards her, and almost tripped on his own feet. Last but not least, when he talked his voice reeked of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, or some kind of alcohol. _

_          "Fuck off Malfoy, you're smashed as hell," she told him firmly, "and I think I can take care of myself, now if you'll excuse me." _

_          Virginia got up from her seat and made her way towards the door, she didn't fancy being around a drunk Malfoy for very long. But she didn't make it very far when Draco grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. _

_          "No, I don think that I'll let you go, well not yet at least," he smiled maliciously at her. His hand began to stroke up and down on her bare arm._

_          "Malfoy, let go of me now," Virginia boldly told him._

_          "Ah, ah, ah Virginia, how about we have some fun? We still have 15 minutes before we arrive at Hogwarts," Draco slurred. His hands rested on her hips but were slowly going higher and higher. His face leaned in forward and he tried to plant a sloppy kiss on her._

_          Virginia realized the situation she was in, and knowing that Draco was in a drunken state, she pushed him off of her roughly. This resulted in Draco falling on his behind, and a surprised, 'ouch' came out of his mouth. Virginia opened the compartment door and was about to leave when she turned around and said to Draco in malevolent voice._

_          "Try that again Malfoy, and I swear I'll hex you into the next century." With that said and done, she left without a backwards glance._

* * *

          Virginia had safely passed the Slytherin compartment; fortunately she didn't meet any out of state Slytherins. She was sure that Draco Malfoy was in that very compartment right now, getting stoned or smashed at the very least. 

          She made it to the very last compartment, which looked like it was empty. Her hand grasped the handle; she entered the compartment silently. Virginia assumed that the compartment was vacant, so she had placed a locking spell on the door for privacy. Suddenly an all too familiar silky voice came from behind her.

          "Why Weasley, I didn't know you were that kind of girl. You even placed the locking spell so we'd be alone? I'll add the silencing spell if you want me too."

          Virginia growled angrily and turned around to meet the face of a leering Draco Malfoy.

**End Notes – Well a short chapter, I know it wasn't the best but I somehow had the urge to write a chapter about Draco not exactly being the perfect and clean boy he is. So hopefully you people will ****REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter Four: Lucius's Wrath

**Disclaimer** – I own absolutely nothing. Really now, if I owned all of this, would I be writing fanfiction? This all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**============================**

**Part IV: Stone Smashed**

Draco groaned when his house elf, Ebbs had woken him up from his slumber.

          "Oh bloody hell," Draco cursed, he looked over at his muggle clock, "it's only 6:30 am, why are you waking me up so early? I don't leave for Hogwarts until ten!" 

          The house elf cowered in fear. "Master Lucius Malfoy, told Ebbs to wake Master Draco sir. Master Lucius Malfoy told Ebbs that Master Lucius Malfoy must speak to Master Draco sir."

          Draco sat up and glared maliciously at Ebbs. "Well then tell the little fucker his son needs a bit more than 2 hours of sleep," he said silently. 

Last night, Draco had gone out to an end of summer party thrown by Adrian Moon; a fellow Slytherin. Adrian was notorious for his wild parties. Adrian had about 7 to 10 different types of illegal beverages at his party. One of them was Butterbooze. Butterbooze was an illegal Butterbeer that was half made of muggle alcohol that was much stronger than wizarding beer. Draco had consumed about 6 bottles of Butterbooze that night and 3 more bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey as well.

Draco had met a blonde at the party but he couldn't exactly remember her name (probably because he was drunk as hell at that point of time), but he had spent a good hour or two with her at the party before the girl suggested that they go back to her house. She said her parents wouldn't be back home until the next morning. Draco had agreed. The rest of his memory had gone hazy after that point. The blonde wasn't the best in bed but gave him some pleasure. There was something oddly familiar about the blonde's home but Draco couldn't exactly put his finger on it, he shrugged off the feeling. 

The blonde had woken him up when she thought she heard her parents come, and made Draco use the Floo System to get back to Malfoy Manor. Even after having about 1 hour of sleep, Draco's eyes were still unfocused and still couldn't exactly make out the features of the girl he spent the night with. When he entered the green flames he heard the blonde say, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." It amazed Draco how he had actually got to Malfoy Manor safely even in his drunken state. He arrived at his room at about 5 am and threw himself on to the bed; he didn't bother changing into his pajamas. 

He had hoped he'd never have to see the blonde ever again, but then when she said "I'll see you at Hogwarts," that meant she was from Hogwarts. He hoped she didn't expect a relationship with him. Draco was not the type of guy to have a long-term relationship. He was like a bee, going from one pretty flower to the next. 

          "Forgive me Master Draco sir, but Ebbs did not hear what Master Draco sir has said," Ebbs said in a voice filled with fright.

          "Forget it," Draco growled and got off of his bed to make his way towards the window. His window gave him a clear view of the Quidditch pitch that his father had given to him for his 12th birthday. Lucius expected his son to use the pitch to practice on and actually try to beat Harry Potter at getting the snitch for once in his life. Draco scowled at the thought of his father, what exactly did he want at this time in the morning? He turned around and noticed that Ebbs was still there. "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell him I'll be down in half an hour!" 

Ebbs backed away in fear and said in a small voice, "Yes sir, Master Draco sir."  Ebbs then disappeared with a _POP_.

Draco took one last look out of the window before he sauntered his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Draco asked in a calm and rational voice. Lucius was sitting on his dragon hide chair with his back to Draco. Draco was now in Lucius's private study, it was filled with book and artifacts having to do with the Dark Arts.

Lucius turned his chair around to face Draco, his face filled with anger. "Yes, Draco I did," Lucius eyed his son through his cold gray slits, "sit." 

Draco did what he was told and sat on the much smaller seat in front of his father's oak desk.

"If I am correct, you spent the night at a party Adrian Moon had organized, right?" Lucius asked in a suspicious voice.

Draco nodded.

Lucius continued, "You also went to a girl's home last night and exchanged sexual intercourse, did you not?" 

Again, Draco nodded. Only this time, a bit more nervously. 

Lucius eyes narrowed at Draco, "Do you have any idea who you slept with Draco?"

Draco hesitated before shaking his head, "No father I didn't."

Lucius stood up angrily, "You don't know? Here's a bit of information for you Draco, Lyndon and Melanie Parkinson recently told me that Pansy Parkinson was also at that party."

_'Yes, and am I suppose to care that pug-faced wench was at the party?' Draco thought to himself._

"And, the Parkinsons claim they saw **YOU **coming out of Pansy's room and using their Floo System to get back to Malfoy Manor," Lucius Malfoy said in a voice filled with fury.

Draco nearly chocked when he heard the words coming out of his father's mouth. He, Draco Edward Malfoy had shagged Pansy Parkinson. The same Pansy Parkinson, he swore he'd never go out with nonetheless **SHAG**.

Seeing that Draco was not speaking, Lucius continued speaking. "Did I not tell you to not be in the company of the Parkinsons anymore? They are truly pathetic followers of the Dark Lord and I have told you to **NOT** engage in any kind of relationship with that wretched girl. Who knows what kind of disease you have now Draco." 

Draco failed to respond. Lucius hit his serpent cane onto the desk loudly and caught Draco's surprised and fearful expression. Lucius sneered at him, "Now, why did you disrespect my orders?" 

"Well, I was…well I was drunk, father," were all the words Draco could muster out.

"Drunk? That is your reason?" Lucius asked Draco in a soft but dangerous whisper.

Draco looked up at his father's face, "Yes father." 

"That damn Lyndon Parkinson thinks that you're in some kind of relationship with his daughter now. He's talking about connecting our family ties and I'll be damned to let a dumb blonde like that Parkinson slut to ruin the Malfoy blood," Lucius told Draco. 

"Pansy and I are not in a relationship father, it was just a one night stand," Draco tried to tell Lucius. 

"Rubbish," Lucius snapped, "you will be punished for last night's events." 

Draco's face filled with fear and alarm, "What…what is my punishment?"

"This punishment will not be as extreme as the other chastisements I've given you," Lucius looked down at his son, "you will not be allowed to return for the Christmas holidays."

Draco looked at his father with surprise. This was most definitely a first. Lucius had always given Draco severe punishments for his sins. Lucius's idea of punishing Draco usually meant physically abusing him or using the Crucio spell on him, never had he ever given Draco a punishment as light as this.

Lucius caught the look of disbelief on Draco's face and sneered. "Do not get used to this Draco, use better judgment of your future actions or the consequences will be dire," Lucius replied, "or you may even face your initiation with the Dark Lord even earlier." With that Lucius left the room, his heavy black robes billowing behind.

Draco let out a huge breath. He felt like he'd been holding his breath through his entire conversation with his father. Draco stood up and made his way out of his father's study, making a mental note to himself to never drink the combination of Butterbooze and Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Ever. He didn't want to find himself in bed naked with Pansy the next morning ever again.

* * *

"Draco dear, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it," Narcissa Malfoy asked her son.

          "Yes! I'm bloody well okay!" Draco snapped at his mother angrily. In his mind, his father's threat repeated itself over and over again. His father had been threatening him with the initiation all summer, and Draco was not looking forward to it, not even a little bit. He truly did not want to become a Death Eater and support Lord Voldemort. Draco even thought about going to Headmaster Dumbledore for his help, but decided against it. He would fight this battle alone and win somehow (**A/N** – Stubborn little thing isn't he?). 

          Draco and his mother were now in one of the fancy Ministry cars that his father had ordered for them to take. Lucius had told Narcissa to bring Draco this year because he was busy that day.

          _Probably planning Lord bloody Voldemort's return. Doesn't Lucius know that Voldemort can't beat the Light Side? Well not at least until Dumbledore or Potter dies of course, Draco thought skeptically. _

          Narcissa looked at her son with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Draco. We should be arriving at King's Cross any second now."

          Draco glanced at his mother and his eyes softened, "Don't be mother, it's not your fault that father's a loony bastard." Although Draco hated his father, he did love his mother dearly. His mother used to be a woman filled with spirit and strength, but that had all changed when she married Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had turned her into a woman that was fearful of him and would always submit to his wills. The strong willed woman named Narcissa had been changed into a weak and quiet housewife to Lucius Malfoy. 

          Narcissa smiled tenderly at Draco. "You really should not talk about your father that way Draco, it's very disrespectful." 

Draco scowled and muttered, "Disrespectful my arse." 

Narcissa continued talking as if she hadn't heard Draco's comment. "Draco, you really should think about finding a girlfriend. After all it is your last year at Hogwarts; you should try and find a nice girl to be with," Narcissa stroked her son's fine hair, "although I doubt you'll have trouble attracting any girls this year." 

Draco smirked at his mother's comment. It was true of what his mother has said. Draco had developed newfound looks over the summer. Of course he knew he was always devilishly handsome (**A/N - *cough* egotistical *cough*) but he wanted to be even sexier (**A/N **– Is that even possible for Draco? *giggles*). The past summer he had spent the summer at the Malfoy's summer home in Paris. His hair had gotten light highlights due to the amount of sun he absorbed at the beach and he had developed rock hard muscles, all credits went to the muggle sports he played at the beach and of course Quidditch. His skin was no longer pale, but a nice tanned colour due to the time he spent at the beach and outdoors. **

_Ha! Try calling me albino now Weasley, Draco smirked at the topic about his skin being pale; Weasley and Potter always seemed to poke fun about his skin being so pale it could be goat's milk (**A/N – Don't ask how I got that).**_

Almost every night, there were guests coming over to the Malfoy's summer home. Along with the guests, came luscious, beautiful and willing daughters. The daughters of his father's guests were always around Draco's age group, they were mostly around the ages of 16 – 18? Draco never got around to asking their ages he was much more interested in other things about them. He admitted that that was one of his most mind-blowing summers ever. Literally. 

Draco was shaken out of his thoughts when his mother's voice rang through his ears. "Draco, we're here."

The Ministry driver gathered Draco's necessities, while Narcissa and Draco walked ahead of the driver.

They continued their walk to the magical barrier in silence. When they arrived, the Ministry driver left Draco's trunk in a trolley in front of him and then went to wait in the car. 

"I'll be leaving you here now Draco, I'm not up for running right now," Narcissa told her son gently, "have a good year Draco, I'll see you at the end of your year." Narcissa embraced Draco in a hug, which Draco surprisingly returned. 

"Okay mother," Draco said. 

Narcissa gave Draco a small smile and left to find the Ministry driver. 

Draco then let his gaze return to the barrier that would take him to Platform 9 ¾. He took hold of his trolley and took off in a run. In a blink of an eye he found himself on Platform 9 ¾. Draco straightened his clothes and pushed his trolley down the platform in search of an empty compartment. He was trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson at all costs. 

Draco received a lot of funny looks and giggles from girls. He heard whispers and murmurs containing his name, so he couldn't help but overhear what the girls were saying about him.

"That's Draco Malfoy? Damn, he's changed."

"I wonder how he is in bed; I hear his stamina is amazing." 

"Draco Malfoy; New Found Sex God." 

Draco smirked at the last comment he heard. _'Sex god eh?' _

He continued his search for a compartment passing by giggling girls and hateful stares from boys. He settled himself into the last compartment on the train. He sat down on one of the seats that had his back towards the compartment door. He clearly avoided the Slytherin compartment most of his so-called friends were in at the time. He clearly remembered the last time he had joined them. Draco clearly had way too much alcohol that day and to make matters worse he tried to make out with Ginny Weasley of all people. 

_It's not like you didn't want to make out with her, Draco's mind argued._

It was true that Ginny Weasley was attractive. She had even gotten pretty hot over the summer too, he hadn't seen her yet today but he had seen her a few days ago at _Madam Malkin's. Draco didn't quite know what had gotten into him when he was absent-mindedly flirting with her, but she looked so damn hot in that gold dress. Her hair had a nice curl to them and had shine and luster in it, whereas last year it was a bit short and dull. Her body…well her body was amazing. He never saw so many luscious curves in a body like that before and that dress molded her perfectly. _

Draco shook himself. These were not the kind of thoughts he was suppose to be having. A Weasley nonetheless. But he couldn't help it; thoughts of Ginny Weasley were making his 'wand' poke out. 

_'God, you're lusting after a Weasley. You're a Malfoy for fuck's sake!'_

Draco soon realized the train had started moving and his gaze averted to the window. He was so mesmerized by the mountains and trees the train was passing at a rapid pace, he didn't realize someone had entered his compartment until he heard someone mutter some kind of incantation. 

Draco stood up and was met with the sight of Ginny Weasley. Before he could stop himself Draco smirked at the youngest Weasley. "Why Weasley, I didn't know you were that kind of girl. You even placed the locking spell so we'd be alone? I'll add the silencing spell if you want me to."

When Ginny turned around, Draco expected a look of pure fright not a face filled with rage and hatred.

**Ending Notes – Oh yes, another cliffhanger. Don't you just love the name Ebbs? Anyways, I'm surprised I got this chapter done in two days. Well the next chapter should be out by Thursday or Friday. The latest will probably be Saturday. I had a lot of time over the weekend, basically because I wasn't allowed to go out and I had no homework too, so I spent the weekend doing my little fanfic, hehe. So how'd you all like my take on Draco? Oh how I wish I had a scanner, I drew some fan art in my math and science class, it turned out pretty good. I drew one scene in chapter 2 where Draco unexpectedly surprises Ginny in her golden dress robe, hehe. Anyways, I didn't expect to just leave it there, but when I realized I took up 7 pages, I had to stop. Also thanks for all of the nice reviews you all sent me, it's very much appreciated. **PLEASE REVIEW**.**


	5. Chapter Five: Draco Malfoy New Found Sex...

 **Disclaimer** – I own absolutely nothing. Really now, if I owned all of this, would I be writing fanfiction? This all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**============================**

**Part V: Draco Malfoy; Newfound Sex God**

         Virginia eyed Draco Malfoy maliciously. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy; I'd rather have a lesbian affair with Pansy Parkinson than shag you."

          Draco looked taken back. _God, what is the world becoming? Did the Weaslet just insult me? _But he quickly regained his composure and replied, "You keep on thinking that Weaslet, I'll remember that when I'm lying on top of you and hearing you scream my name in ecstasy." 

          Virginia shook her head in disgust. "I don't even want that picture implanted in my mind," she replied, "you really should get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy, or have you gone that long without sex that you should have to retort to a poor, pathetic Weasley?" Virginia's eyes widened when she just realized what she had said. 

          Draco smirked at Virginia's reaction, and went to sit back down on his seat. "Don't be so quick to assume Weasley, and I'm so sure you wouldn't want to shag me," he leaned back and folded his arms behind his neck, "I think you're the one who needs to get laid."  

          Virginia's cheeks flushed, while she tried to find the words to say. "Shut up Malfoy, I would never ever want to sleep with you! And…and I don't need a damn lay!" her face flushed even redder than before, "I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you!"

          Draco snickered at Virginia's outburst. Everything about her screamed_ VIRGIN!! It was quite amusing to watch her antics about the topic of sex, Draco wondered if he could push her over the edge even more._

          "You know Virginia, I'm very desirable and if you ever want someone to teach you the ropes of _sex, _I'll be glad to be of service," he said taking a little longer than usual to say the word sex. 

          "The way you talk Malfoy, it's like you're the man whore of Hogwarts or something," Virginia replied rather nervously, at this point her face had returned to its natural colour, "and how do you know my real name's Virginia?" 

          Draco smirked, and pointed to her trunk. "It's on your trunk, and as for your other question, I am not Hogwart's man whore. I have distinct taste in women and I don't shag just anyone, they have to live up to my standards" 

          She looked at Draco and quietly said, "Yes, they're probably blonde, dumb, and double D bosoms." 

          Draco looked at her suspiciously, "What?" 

          Virginia shook her head, "Nothing. Just because you were referred to as a newfound sex god doesn't mean you have to act all bigheaded." 

          He raised an eyebrow at her, "You were the one who made that comment?" 

          Virginia's jaw dropped. "What?! You think I would call **YOU of all people a sex god? Don't flatter yourself ****AGAIN Malfoy. The thought of me calling you that is just preposterous…and it was Hannah Abbot that called you that for your information." **

          Draco laughed coldly. "A Hufflepuff no doubt," Draco looked at Virginia's once again flushed face, "Draco Malfoy; Newfund Sex God, hmmm…kind of fits don't you think?" 

          Virginia was silent with shock for a moment's time and was completely speechless. But, she was saved from making a witty comeback when the train stopped announcing that they were at Hogsmeade. Virginia made a dash for her trunk, murmured the unlocking spell and walked out of the compartment swiftly to find an empty carriage. She left behind a laughing Draco. 

* * *

          "God that Malfoy is such an insufferable git," Virginia cried out to herself. She was now seated by herself in an empty carriage waiting to be ridden off to Hogwarts. 

          Virginia hadn't blushed that much since Colin Creevy had asked her out in her fifth year. Hey, who could blame her, he was the first boy that actually and truly liked her and hadn't asked her out on Ron's expense. Colin and Virginia had gone out for about 2 months but after that the both of them insisted that they just remain good friends. 

Her mind then drifted back to Draco. He was most definitely in his own Malfoy kind of way flirting with her! She didn't understand what Draco's plan with her was yet. No doubt he did find her attractive, the looks he gave her at _Madam Malkin's_ and on the train ride confirmed that.

          Virginia was so engulfed with her thoughts that she hadn't notice that someone had entered her carriage and sat them self across from her. It wasn't until she heard an all too familiar drawl was when she was awoken from her thoughts.

          "Thinking about me Virginia?" 

          Virginia's head shot up and met the intense stare coming from Draco Malfoy. "My God Malfoy! What the hell is your problem? Do you always sneak up on unsuspecting girls?" At this point, Virginia noticed that the carriage was beginning to make its way towards Hogwarts.

          Draco sneered at her but remained silent.

          Virginia scowled at him. "And no Malfoy, I was not thinking about you."

          "Yes, you keep on saying that but I know it's not true," he purred at her.

          Virginia merely stared back at him. _Well he's got you there Virginia, he may be a Death Eater in training but he is devilishly handsome._

          "Words fail you again Virginia?" Draco drawled, "you're not the first Virginia, I do have that effect on women." 

          Virginia glowered in anger, "Ooh Malfoy, you're such an arrogant prick."

          Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. 

          Virginia glared at him ruthlessly but refused to say anything else. The carriage ride continued in silence for a few minutes but regained its noisy stature when Draco spoke up.

          "Why do you still continue to push me away when you know you want me?" 

          Virginia's eyes widened in shock of what Draco had just said, he still had said it in his sarcastic and mischievous voice, but it still bothered her immensely. 

          "For the last fucking time Malfoy," she said in a slow but spiteful voice, "I do not want you in any kind of way whether it's physically, mentally or hell even sexually! Get it through your thick head!" 

          Draco sat there in disbelief. For the second time in the day, Virginia Weasley had made him go in a state of shock. This was actually the first time the two of them actually had a full-civilized conversation, well if you call insulting each other back and forth civilized. But just as he had done earlier that day he regained his poise and shot back a nasty comment as usual.

          "Still madly in love with Potter than are you? He'll never want you, you know. Why would he want someone like you? You're practically at the bottom of the food chain in the wizarding world, you're poor and you're a miserable little Weasley. Why would he want you when he could practically have any witch in the wizarding world?" 

          Virginia gaped at Draco. She couldn't believe he had said that. She knew he could be mean, but she never knew he could be _that _mean. Virginia felt tears on the verge of bursting out, she thought about just slapping him or even punch him, but she refused to let Malfoy have the last word. Summoning up the very little strength she had, she lashed out on him. 

          "You think I'm despicable and miserable Malfoy? Look at you. I may not have all of the money that you have but at least I have a family that actually loves me, even though they don't always show it, but they do love me. Which is more than I can say for you Malfoy. At least I don't have a Death Eater for a father and at least my father actually gives a damn about me. I didn't have to buy my way into my House and for people liking me and I didn't—"

          What Virginia was about to say was soon cut off when Draco crashed his lips on to hers. _What the hell are you doing Virginia? He just fricking insulted you! Slap him till his face turns purple, but dear God don't kiss back! Her mind argued, but it was fighting a losing battle._

          Draco had somehow pulled Virginia onto his lap and placed one arm around her waist and the other in her hair, still while kissing her passionately. Virginia had placed her arms around his neck while kissing him back with equality. Draco's tongue nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Virginia obliged and felt Draco's tongue explore the depths of her mouth. Draco was rewarded with a groan coming from the back of her throat. When oxygen was soon needed, Draco pulled away and placed kisses on the side of her neck. Virginia gave a soft gasp when he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. His hands somehow found it's way to the opening of Virginia's robe and placed his hands inside. 

          Virginia's eyes soon fluttered open. What the hell was she doing? She was fraternizing with the enemy for goodness sakes. Virginia pushed herself off of Draco and went back to her original seat. She felt the carriage come to a halt. She was just about to get off the carriage and run off to Hogwarts when he questioned her. 

          "What?" Draco asked in an angry and impatient voice.

          Virginia glared at him. "If you think that you can just insult me and then snog me senseless, you have another thing coming Malfoy" 

          "I didn't see you complaining one minute ago Virginia," he said in his usual smart tone. 

          Virginia growled in anger. "You're such an asshole Malfoy, and I am _not_ in love with Harry," after her last words she got off of the carriage and made her way towards Hogwarts. Virginia left Draco with a face filled amusement and regret at the same time.

* * * 

          "Damn that Weasley," Draco angrily said to himself. Draco was now seated at the Slytherin table between his friend Blaise Zabini and an annoying Pansy Parkinson and staring at the First Years who were being sorted. 

After the little snog session that he and the little Weasley had, he was practically in a different world. He had to admit the smallest Weasley could damn well snog that was for sure. He didn't know why he had kissed her but she did look wonderfully striking when she was angry and he couldn't resist the temptation he had ever since he laid eyes on her at _Madam Malkin's_. 

He wondered if he was her first snog, but he soon thought otherwise when he remembered that she had gone out with the disgusting Colin Creevey in her fifth year. But back then, she hadn't developed her new assets yet, and nobody had noticed her or given her any attention. But now…it was a whole different story. Maybe she didn't notice but Draco sure noticed and he wasn't the only male either. He noted that a couple of boys had given her appreciative looks when she walking into the Great Hall. 

          Draco felt himself getting angry all of a sudden when his thoughts went into the territory of Virginia dating someone else…_God damn it Malfoy. What the hell is your problem? You're not even going out with her…you're not even screwing her…yet. _

          Draco smirked to himself when he gathered a mental picture in his head of Virginia on his bed, laying beneath him in a— 

          "Drakey honey? What are you smirking about?" Pansy asked in an infuriatingly high-pitched voice, "were you thinking about what you're going to do to me when we get up to your room?" Pansy was obviously still hooked on the idea of her and Draco becoming an official couple.

          Draco sent Pansy a menacing look for disrupting his thoughts. "None of your business Pansy and God no! I was not thinking about fucking you, I'm about to eat you know." 

          Pansy gave Draco a shocked look. "But Draco, you didn't have any problem with me being with you at Adrian's party," she gave him a trying seductive look, "and at my bedroom as well." 

          Draco groaned exasperatedly. "Get it through that thick blonde brain of yours that I do not want you, and I never will," he narrowed his eyes at her even more, "and I was drunk when I had sex with you Pansy, and God knows I'll never take the combination of Butterbooze and Ogden's Old Firewhiskey ever again." 

          Pansy had opened her mouth to say something when the Sorting had ended and Dumbledore stood up in his spot to address the students. 

 "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, may it be your very first scary year or your last and memorable year here, this will be a term to remember," his voice then became quiet and somber while his eyes darkened, "as you all know the Ministry has refused to believe that Lord Voldemort (many students flinched) has risen to power once again and is only bidding his time. Because of that, I have proposed a new curfew for the students. Instead of the usual 10 pm curfew it will now be 8:30 pm." Dumbledore stopped to let the students whisper in anger about the new curfew. 

Draco sneered at the Ministry's stupidity. Why weren't they listening to Dumbledore? Did the event that happened in Draco's fourth year not convincing enough? A student had died, and the Ministry still refused to believe Dumbledore.

          Dumbledore then had started again, ""Now on to the next announcement, I'd like to announce to you the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger and the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."  

          There were many gasps among the Great Hall when Draco was announced the new Head Boy. Everyone always thought that Harry Potter or even Ron Weasley would've gotten the position. But the position was awarded to the male who received the best marks in the sixth year, not the male who ran off to lose their House's points the most. Draco's eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table and found Virginia beside a very pretty brunette. Virginia too also had a surprised look on her face, it was obvious that she though that the Great Potter would receive the position. 

          "Now, I'd like you all to enjoy the feast and dig in," Dumbledore stated and sat down to begin eating the food piled on his plate. 

          Draco picked up his fork and began to pick at the food. 

          "Draco I—" Pansy started but was soon cut off. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and his lips formed a nasty sneer, he started in a quiet yet dangerous whisper, "Fucking hell Parkinson! I don't like you at all, not even a little bit. I was stone drunk that night, and I wanted a shag and you were the easiest girl there. So it'd be good for you to know that we have no relationship whatsoever and you can owl that to your father as well. Don't ever mention what happened that night to anyone or I swear I will kill you. Do you understand?" 

Pansy nodded furiously, and scurried her way to the other end of the Slytherin table where a bunch of her other friends were seated. 

Blaise laughed at Draco's antics. "You really know how to charm a girl don't you Draco?"

Draco merely smirked and continued with his dinner. Blaise had become the closest thing to a friend he ever had. They started to enjoy each other's company when McGonagall had partnered them up in Transfiguration back in his fifth year. Draco never noticed her before even though she was in Slytherin. She was always seen in the sidelines and barely noticed. She was very clever indeed, if Blaise had not skipped so many of her Divination classes, Draco was sure Blaise would've been the new Head Girl not Hermione. Blaise had a radiant beauty that only Draco and a few numbers of the male population of Hogwarts appreciated. She had raven coloured hair and brilliant violet eyes, her figure was not amazing or curvaceous but it was still eye candy to the boys. In his sixth year, Draco had an infatuation with her that seemed to last about 2 months when he finally got the strength to ask her out. Blaise had rejected him right at the spot, she said that she didn't want to lose one of the only friends she had. It took Draco a couple of days but he had to accept the fact. 

After a small dinner and a conversation with Blaise, Draco said he wanted to go to the Slytherin Common Room early to see if his Head Boy room was in place. Blaise nodded in response.

Draco stepped out of the Great Hall and made his way to the dungeons. Not long after, Draco heard footsteps following him. He hoped to God it wasn't Pansy, if it was he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He turned around and saw that it was the person he least expected to see. 

A pair of big brown eyes stared up at him. "Malfoy, can I have a word with you?" 

Draco didn't know why at that time but he nodded. "Of course Virginia." 

**End Notes – Oh my, another cliffhanger. *evil laughs* But hey I do want you people to come back and read you know. Anyways, how'd you like it? Yes, I'm not very good at kissing scenes or whatever you want to call them, just remember this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Oh and to Nichole, no I don't think I need Cally's help with lemon scenes *snickers* Thank you to **Black Pearl **and ****Moniluv325 for being nice reviewers, and shameless plug to Black Pearl's story; Wickedly Delicious it's D/G and it's an awesome fic so far. Oh and **PLEASE REVIEW.****


	6. Chapter Six: Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer** – I own absolutely nothing. Really now, if I owned all of this, would I be writing fanfiction? This all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**============================**

**Part VI: Let The Games Begin**

**            Virginia sat silently at the Gryffindor Table staring at the empty plate in front of her, waiting for the Sorting to end. Her stomach growled immensely and she was desperate for the delicious food the house elves at Hogwarts always served. _God damn it, hurry up with the Sorting and let me eat!_ **

Virginia was trying very hard to not to look up and meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She didn't know why he had even kissed her, right after he had insulted her, but then again she had insulted him right back. He wasn't that bad of a kisser actually, now she knew why all the girls that had gotten a taste of Draco always came back in high spirits and saying that Draco was one hell of a snog. 

Virginia was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed one of her only friends calling her name several times.

Her head shot up and turned to look at the girl calling her. It was Isabella Thorpe. She had straight brown hair that rested softly at her shoulders and remarkable blue eyes. Her body was developed at a very early age, which made her one of the only girls that the boys wanted to date in the last year. 

"Finally Gin, it only took about me calling you 500 times," her friend Isabella teased, "what's up?" 

Virginia gave a weak smile to her friend, "Nothing Isa, nothing at all."

Isabella raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Sure about that Gin?" 

Virginia nodded her head in response, "Yeah, I'm just tired that's all and bloody hungry! Where the hell is Dumbledore, doesn't he know people want to eat?" 

Isabella laughed, "Honestly Ginny! Oh anyways, did you see Draco Malfoy? He is one hell of a chunk of meat don't you think? He has most definitely changed." 

Virginia's eyes widened. "You can't be joking; he's still a scrawny little thing, Isa." _That is so not true Virginia, he's anything but scrawny. With his thick muscular legs and rippling muscles on his chest… you're still calling him scrawny?_

Isabella looked at Virginia as if she was from another planet. "Are you insane Ginny?" Isabella cast her eyes on Draco, and then back to Virginia, "that boy over there is NOT scrawny." 

Virginia rolled her eyes, "Okay maybe he isn't scrawny but he's practically a Death Eater in training." 

"Maybe and maybe not," Isabella replied in a matter of fact voice. 

"Whatever Isa," Virginia simply replied. 

She looked up at the High Table and noticed that the Sorting had ended when Kate Zane was made a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore had risen from his seat to overlook the students. He began his annual speech with a twinkle in his eyes, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, may it be your very first scary year or your last and memorable year here, this will be a term to remember," his voice then became quiet and somber while his eyes darkened, "as you all know the Ministry has refused to believe that Lord Voldemort (many students flinched) has risen to power once again and is only bidding his time. Because of that, I have proposed a new curfew for the students. Instead of the usual 10 pm curfew it will now be 8:30 pm." Dumbledore stopped to let the students whisper in anger about the new curfew. Many of them still believed that Voldemort was as good as dead and rotting away somewhere and it wasn't necessary for the shortened curfew, Isabella was one of them.

"I can't believe that old wanker Dumbledore, You-Know-Who is gone, we should have an extended curfew instead of a shortened one," Isabella complained, "how am I suppose to meet Terry now?" 

Virginia rolled her eyes. Friend or not, Isabella could be a total idiot at times. Virginia was one of the very few people that believed the Voldemort was alive and just waiting for the perfect time to attack. 

Her gaze rested on Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione were listening and looking at Dumbledore with immense concentration while Harry had a worried look on his face. It was well known that the three of them were in the Order of the Phoenix; a group devoted to see Voldemort's downfall. 

After a few short minutes and whispers Dumbledore continued. "I know that some of you may still not believe that he has risen back to power, but I can assure you he has. But Hogwarts is still the safest place to stay in, so there is no need to pack your bags and go back home." 

Dumbledore paused once again to look over the students, they were all silent. "Now on to the next announcement, I'd like to announce to you the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger and the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." 

There were many surprised whispers and gasps among the Great Hall. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy was going to be Head Boy. Everyone had thought it was going to be Harry, Virginia was one of them.

"I can't believe Malfoy got Head Boy, I guess that means he isn't a little suck up," Virginia started, "he actually works for his grades." She looked over at Draco for a split second, and saw that he had a triumphant smirk on his face. 

Isabella nodded eagerly. "I know, I always thought Harry would get the position. I can't say I feel sorry for Hermione though, she gets to spend all that alone time with him." 

Virginia gave Isabella a scowl.

"What?" Isabella asked in surprise. 

But before Virginia could spat out a nasty comment, Dumbledore had continued. "Now, I'd like you all to enjoy the feast and dig in," he sat back down and started eating the food magically appearing on the plate.

Virginia hungrily and greedily ate the food in front of her. Isabella looked at Virginia with a shocked expression. Virginia didn't notice until she piled her third helping of mashed potatoes on her plate that Isabella was gaping at her.

"What?" Virginia irritably asked, "I'm hungry you know." 

Isabella shook her head, "You know if you continue eating like that, you'll lose that pretty figure of yours." 

Virginia snickered, "Whatever Isabella." 

Virginia looked straight across from her and saw Draco talking with Blaise Zabini. Jealousy raged through her body for no apparent reason. _Get a grip Virginia, you aren't even his girlfriend, you have no right to be jealous._ Her mind argued with her, but the jealousy was obviously still there. She looked away before Draco could even look at her.

The night continued with small chitchat between Isabella and Virginia. But most of the evening went by with Virginia thinking about a person that would be considered forbidden to her. When she had finished her chocolate mousse Virginia looked up to see Draco getting up and making his way out of the Great Hall. Virginia thought that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him, whether he liked it or not. She made an excuse about being tired to Isabella before departing. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice that she was leaving, they were too caught up with their public affections. Harry was horribly flirting with Lavender Brown who seemed to be quite enjoying it. 

Virginia kept a safe distance away from Draco when she followed him. She had almost gotten lost when Draco had turned a corner, they were penetrating deeper into the dungeons than Virginia had ever been before. Virginia thought she'd better stop him now before he got into the Slytherin Common Room and she'd be lost in the dungeons. She took 3 long strides and was about to tap him on the shoulder when he abruptly turned around. His gray eyes were at first filled with rage but it then softened just a bit. 

Virginia gasped quietly so he couldn't hear her but she immediately recovered her composure, "Malfoy, can I have a word with you?" 

Draco took a second of deciding before answering, "Of course Virginia." 

She was shocked to hear that he actually agreed, but was grateful at the same time. "Err…but not out here though."

Draco looked around their surroundings and answered in a suggestive tone, "We could go to my empty bedroom, since I am Head Boy I have my own." 

Virginia glared at him. "Malfoy, maybe you should starting thinking with your brain instead of your dick." 

Draco merely shrugged back with a huge smirk on his face.

Virginia took in her surroundings before replying, "Ummm…I guess we can go to the Astronomy Tower, it's pretty much empty right now." 

Draco's eyes lit up, and the corners of his mouth sprung up into a smirk. "The Astronomy Tower eh? Didn't know you were so forward Weasley." 

Virginia's face turned into a shade of red almost rivaling her hair colour, but she regained her self-conscience and made a remark. "God Malfoy, you're such a horny little bastard!" she grabbed the cuff of his school robes and continued, "now Malfoy, we're going to go up to the Astronomy Tower." 

Draco raised an eyebrow at her but nevertheless let her drag her by the cuff to the Astronomy Tower. Draco knew all too well that the Astronomy Tower was used for some hot and heavy snogging sessions. He had been there a number of times with some girls but never a girlfriend. Now that he thought about it, he had never had a girlfriend before. Yes, he went on the occasional date but he never had a relationship. Usually he'd take a girl out and shag her senseless afterwards. Draco's idea of a date was a tour of his bedroom and he'd take her right there and then. Draco smirked at his thoughts, he was happy with his life style. He knew in the future Lucius would probably have him marry some Death Eater's daughter he barely knew. Might as well enjoy what he had going on for now. 

Virginia looked at Draco. Once again he was smirking to himself and lost in his thoughts. He didn't seem to notice that she was staring at him or that they stopped walking and were at the entrance of the classroom used for Astronomy. 

She sighed in exasperation. "Malfoy! Malfoy, we're here." 

Draco blinked at Virginia and regained himself. "What, what'd you say?"

Virginia rolled her eyes at him, "I said that we're here Malfoy, it was about time you got out of your dream world."

Draco gave her the evil eye and simply replied, "I was not in my own dream world Weasel." 

Virginia rolled her eyes once again and murmured, "Whatever." 

She then opened the unlocked door and went in the Tower, Draco followed suite. Virginia walked into the center of the room and stood in front of a desk while Draco made himself comfortable and sat on one of the desks in front of her.

"Well Weasley, I don't have all night," he said, "what'd you want to talk about?" 

Virginia stood uncomfortably in front of him. She didn't exactly know how to put in words what she wanted to ask him. She didn't want to be out in the open and catch him by surprise. But then again, he didn't want him to see her as the shy and quiet Ginny Weasley. Draco's voice rang her out of her thoughts.

"Come on Weasley, I have places to be," he said impatiently. 

"Okay Malfoy, you want to know why I brought you up here?" Virginia scowled, "I brought you here because I want to know what the hell possessed you to kiss me in the carriage." 

Draco looked at her stunned. To be honest, Draco didn't know why he kissed her either. It just seemed like it was the perfect opportunity to shut her up with her constant bickering. Draco noticed that Virginia was still staring at him but she seemed to have taken one step closer to him. He looked at her carefully. She was obviously infuriated, but to Draco she looked absolutely radiant. She looked most beautiful when she was angry. Her eyes filled with rage and for almost a moment he saw desire behind her chocolate brown eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Her rose bud lips were parted and looked perfectly kissable. Suddenly an idea came to him, he smirked. He stood up and made his way towards Virginia. He towered over her and immediately intimidated her. 

Virginia narrowed her eyes at Draco and took a few steps back until she hit the desk. Draco advanced on her until his body was pressed against hers slightly. 

Virginia bit her lip, "Malfoy what the fuck do you think—"

For the second time in the day, Draco Malfoy had taken any words that she wanted to say out of her mouth. His lips eagerly planted on hers with as much want and desire that he had been feeling for the last few minutes. Virginia's eyes widened in shock when she felt his lips on hers once again. She really did hate it when he kissed her. Well not exactly, but whenever he kissed her, she could never think properly and that would lead to her wanting more of Draco. 

          Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and fisted his hand into her silky ringlets, reveling on how soft it felt. Virginia snaked her arms around Draco's neck and began to kiss back with ferocity. Draco smirked when he felt her kiss back with much eagerness. 

          He pulled back to breathe but that didn't stop him from planting soft kisses on her face, jaw line and neck. Virginia moaned his name gently before throwing her head back to give Draco better access. He kissed, licked, sucked and bit on one side of her neck. He left plenty of love bites that would be very difficult to conceal. 

          Draco noticed that they were in a very unpleasant position. He was practically pushing her into the desk and her knees looked quite uncomfortable. He decided to do something about it. Draco gently pushed her down onto the desk while he climbed on top of her and continued with his business. Virginia didn't seem to mind at all, instead she pulled Draco away from her neck and placed her lips on his once again. Draco was surprised at Virginia's impatience, but there was no time to question that at the time. 

          The kiss that they shared next was much more rough and demanding than the chaste one before. Virginia parted her lips against his letting his tongue dive into her mouth once again. Virginia made a sound that she knew would've made her resemble a crimson sunset (**A/N** – Yes, thank you to Mystique for suggesting the metaphor) if she wasn't so intoxicated by the desire she had for him at the moment. 

          Draco's hands roamed across her body freely. He decided that the robe was too much of a nuisance and he rid of it immediately. She was still dressed in the white top she wore when she was on the train and the tight jeans. He continued his business of trying to mesmerize her body using only his hands. One of his hands went under her shirt to cup her lacy bra while the other was stroking her thigh and trying to go higher. 

          Virginia moaned louder when she felt something getting harder by the second on her thigh. But before they could continue even more, something wet seemed to have exploded on the both of their heads. Draco got off of Virginia immediately and found himself drenched with water. Draco immediately got off of Virginia. The pair looked up and saw Peeves. 

          "Ooh an ickle Gryffindor with her Slytherin beau. Shouldn't you two be in your Common Rooms right now?" Peeves asked in his usual annoying voice. 

          "Get out Peeves," Draco said in a voice that would make grown men cry, "Or the Bloody Baron will have your arse for this." 

          Peeves sneered at them before flying through the wall. 

          Draco turned his attention back to Virginia once again. Her white shirt was completely soaked and as you know when a white shirt was wet you could see through it. Draco was quite enjoying the view when he noticed that she was gathering her robe.

          Draco stepped in front of her, "Where do you think you're going Weasley, I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." 

          "Go fuck a tree Malfoy," she replied maliciously.

          "I'd rather it be you," he drawled. 

          Virginia glared at him angrily, "You're such an ass. Why the did you kiss me? Oh and why did you kiss me on the carriage?" 

          Draco smirked and wiped the coral lipstick off of his lips with the back of his hand. "Because dear sweet Virginia, actions speak _louder_ than words." 

          Virginia looked at him with bewilderment, "What is that suppose to mean?" 

          He smirked at her once again, "Because I could Virginia, because I could." 

          She looked at him in confusion. "Because you could? What the fuck? You're saying that you kissed me because you could?" 

          He nodded. "I just gave you some hard core evidence that I could Virginia." 

          Virginia looked fiercely at him but she knew he was right. 

          As if he could read her mind Draco replied, "You know I'm right Virginia, don't try to deny it." 

          Virginia was speechless and couldn't find the words to say.  _Virginia was rendered speechless._

          Draco finding the silence unbearable he made his way to the door but not before saying, "I know you want me Virginia, too bad I'm a Malfoy and you're a low class Weasley." He left without a backward glance. 

          Virginia stared at the door before she too made her way out. 

_          Who the hell does he think he is? He thinks he can just snog me senseless and then say he doesn't want me. Grr…what an _arrogant, egotistical, pompous git,_ Virginia angrily thought to herself as she made her way up towards Gryffindor Tower. _

          Virginia knew Draco was playing a game with her. A game filled with seduction, lust and wit. Oh it was a dangerous game with dangerous and surprising consequences. But when you played this game with Draco Malfoy, one couldn't be too sure.

          "Well Draco Malfoy, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," she said to herself quietly, "let the games begin." 

**End Notes – Oh my. I have no idea what to say about this chapter but I hope it wasn't too long. Sorry for the long wait, and as for the rating situation, I'm not sure if that was full blown R but hey that's the best I can do for now. Oh and I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to get a chapter out each week, because in January it's exams. I need to stop going to ff.net all the time and actually start studying damn science. So if you're lucky I may post at the most 2 chapters, either that none or just one chapter. Who knows, depends how much time I have. I drew way too much pictures to go with this story in math class but I don't have a scanner so I can't show them to you *tear* but hopefully, I get one soon. So once again, ****PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Author Note: Finished

Sinful Behavior is abandoned. After numerous emails, I decided that I should at least tell the readers that it will never be finished. However, I have a new pen name here on and have started a new D/G story, that I'm positive is going to get finished. It's entitled 'The Naked Truth'.

New Pen Name: LeiPeiPei

Summary of 'The Naked Truth': When Ginny's nude picture 'accidentally' gets mailed to the offices of Playwizard, she's in for the surprise of her life. Not only does the entire Wizarding World see the Minister of Magic's daughter in all her glory, but so does a certain grey-eyed Slytherin.

So if you're interested in it, just copy and paste the link below, but get rid of the spaces.

www. fanfiction. net/ s / 2241153/ 1 /


End file.
